Mark Sloan
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Antomy | First Appearance Episode=2x18 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=9x02 | Name=Mark Everett Sloan | Nicknames=McSteamy | Hometown=Boston, Massachusetts, USA | Occupation=''Surgeon, Plastics Attending'' | Status=Deceased | Family Members=Lexie Grey - Soulmate Sloan Riley - Daughter Sofia Torres - Daughter | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6 }}Dr. Mark Everett Sloan is a former surgical attending, specializing in plastic surgery, at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Character History Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 Grey's Anatomy, Season 3 Grey's Anatomy, Season 4 Grey's Anatomy, Season 5 Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 Grey's Anatomy, Season 8 Grey's Anatomy, Season 9 Mark Sloan dies Relationship Derek Shepherd Derek and Mark were best friends. They grew up together, and in a way, Mark was also like a brother to Derek. They were in great terms when Addison cheated on Derek with Mark. They survived a lot during the years. Family Sloan Riley (daughter) Sofia Torres (daughter) Romantic Life Lexie Grey Lexie and Mark's relationship begins when Derek Shepherd tells Mark to not go for Lexie, who is Meredith's half sister. Mark claims he was never interested in Lexie until Derek said something. Lexie and Mark's relationship takes off and Lexie even moves into his house, until Sloan appears at Mark's house. Mark asks her to move in and forces Lexie into a role she is not comfortable with. After Sloan's baby is born, Mark practically asks Lexie to be a grandma. She knows she can't and doesn't want to, so she breaks up with him. Lexie and Jackson Avery then begin to date, but they break up because Jackson realised that Lexie and Mark are in love. During this relationship, Mark begins to date Julia Canner, an ophthalmologist at Seattle Presbyterian. Their relationship become serious, but Lexie then tells Mark she loves him. Lexie and Mark are both sent to Boise to operate on a case. Unfortunately, the plane crashes, leaving many of the doctors injured. As Lexie dies, they admit their love to each other and Mark tells her about the life they could’ve had. Later, Mark wants to stop “holding on” and trying to survive the crash as “Lexie is waiting for him”. He is convinced otherwise, but dies 30 days later after being in a coma. Mark and Lexie are together again, but in heaven. Teddy Altman After Teddy decides to move on from Owen Hunt, she begins to date Mark, who is interested in a long term relationship. After the birth of Sloan's son, Mark feels like he needs to get started with finding a wife to start a family with, so he asks Teddy to dinner so he can get to know her. Teddy doesn't realize he wants to act like an adult and assumes he is only interested in sex. They only remain a couple for a short period of time, knowing that they are both interested in other people. Callie Torres After Callie's divorce from George, Callie and Mark have a sexual relationship. However, they quit having sex once Mark and Lexie become official. Even when Mark is dating Lexie, Mark and Callie remain close friends. He sticks with her when when she realizes she is bisexual, comparing her sex with Mark to the sex she had with Erica Han. Mark and Lexie break up and Callie begins to date Arizona, but their friendship never fails. It isn't until Arizona leaves for Africa and breaks up with Callie that Mark and Callie have sex again. Not long after, Arizona shows up at Callie's front door, saying she was wrong. The two of them ultimately get back together, but Callie finds out she is pregnant with Mark's baby. Arizona is angry about this, but Callie assures her that it is her baby, too. After a tough birth, the three of them parent Sofia, their daughter. Career Surgeon, Plastic Attending at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital Trivia *In addition to appearing in Grey's Anatomy, Mark has also appeared in the Private Practice episodes and *Mark was first mentioned by both Derek and Addison in Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:Private Practice Characters Category:GA Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:PP Season 1 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:PP Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Sloan Family Category:HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIC DANE Category:LOVE FROM FANS. Category:HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY